inside the mind of an insane killer
by XxlennexX
Summary: disclaimer:i dont own anything i write except the plot! thats mine! well, it's not a horror. this is what happens when me, alice and polly have our own dimension! expect chaos! with:inuyasha,xmen evo., and more to come in future chapters...
1. it begins

'Kagome… where are we?' Inuyasha asked, looking around the white room that seemed to stretch forever.

'I…I don't know' she said, coming closer to him. She didn't like this place, wherever it was. Suddenly, out of the whitenessness, they heard someone laughing and walking towards them.

'Oh…my…GOD!!!!!!' a girls voice shouted. Inuyasha suddenly got glomped and felt someone stroking his ears.

'I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT!!!! THEY'RE SO KAWAII!!!' Heather squealed.

'heather, I think you've had a bit too much 5 dimension time…' heathers best friend Alice said, dragging her off him. Heather had dyed black hair, a Black parade coat some ¾ lengths and a pair of black boots on. Alice had brown hair, a black and white layered t-shirt that had the superman sign on it in silver, a purple matrix coat with a rip on the right sleeve, some dark blue jeans and some pink fake converse.

'Alice, look over there! A big distracting thing!' heather shouted, pointing into the distance.

'Heather, I'm not falling for that and you know it' she said.

'No really, Alice, look over there!' she said.

'No.' 

'But-'

'No.'

'LOOK THERE'S TOAD!' heather, shouted.

'WHERE???? LET ME AT 'EM!' she shouted, running and glomping poor unfortunate toad (he's from x-men evolution, just so you know, which is one of Alice's fave shows O.o weird I know) 

'Where are we? And who is THAT?' kagome asked annoyed, pointing to wheels (Xavier).

'Oh that's Xavier. Wheels, as we call him. And welcome, to the insane world, which is the 5 DIMENSION!!!!!! MUWAHAHAHA!!!' heather said dramatically, pointing her fist at the sky as some lightning and thunder went off. Kagome and inuyasha looked at each other as to say: WTF DRUGS IS THIS GIRL ON? . All of a sudden a girl with dyed blonde hair, a pink tank top thingy that covered her stomach, hipster pale blue jeans and 'fuck me' boots as she calls them.

'POLLY! GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT TO THE SLAUGHTER!' she said, running over to her and hugging her.

'Happy to be here. So, who are our victims this ti-' she was cut short when she spotted Alice practically raping toad. She just stared with a disgusted look on her face.

'I know. Disturbing, isn't it?' heather said, crossing her arms and standing next to Polly, looking at Alice.

'What are you going to do to us?' wheels asked them , wheeling himself over to the crowd.

Heather and Polly looked at each other evilly then looked back at the characters 'well…'

BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND I WOULD LOVE SUGGESTIONS! ( by the way, this is what would happen to me Polly and Alice if we were rulers of the 5 dimension, where all the cartoons live! Soon, we WILL rule it and overthrow Mickey mouse! MUWAHAHAHA!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

discalimer: i dont own anything! except the plot! and myself! but im not sure bout that anymore! xx 

LaSt TiMe…….

X!X

'What are you going to do to us?' wheels asked them , wheeling himself over to the crowd.

Heather and Polly looked at each other evilly then looked back at the characters 'well…'

**It begins!!!! … In a minute…**

' we thought we'd have a bit of fun with you all. And…. Wait… where's Kurt?' Polly asked, looking around. 

'Kurt?' Heather asked, uncrossing her arms. 

'Kurt… you know… night crawler?' she said matter-of-factly. Heather paused in thought a minute, but was pulled out of her thoughts by something clinging to her leg. She looked down and saw toad, clinging for dear life.

'Please! Save me! She says she wants to do stuff to my mutant hood! Please help me! I want to go home to cuddle bumps!' he said, crying anime style. She rolled her eyes and tried to shake him off, all the while Polly searching madly for Kurt.

'ALICE! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SCARING THE POOR LIZARD?' heather said, violently shaking her leg to get him off.

' He's a toad!'

'… - . –' Whatever! Just get him off me! He smells like Jake!' heather said. Alice rushed over and they began the endless adventure of getting him off her leg. Meanwhile, inuyasha, kagome and wheels were still processing what was happening around them.

'But Mandy! I want to use the electromagneticboneshinkeromghereitcomesrun machine!' a voice weird said, getting louder. They looked in the direction to see Billy and Mandy, Mandy holding some sort of banana shaped thing.

'No. Grim said I could use it' she said, holding it above her head so he couldn't reach. 

'Excuse me, but I think I know your mother' a Jamaican voice said to wheels. He slowly turned his wheelchair around to see the grim reaper, scythe in one hand, spliff in the other. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at them , inuyasha taking his attack stance infront of kagome. Wheels screamed a really girly scream and turned around, trying to get away. His chair was probably going at 0.2 miles per hour and he was still screaming. Everyone stopped what they were doing, even toad let go just to look at him.

'what is going on here?' a strong voice said behind them all. They turned to see the person who it belonged to, and heather nearly fainted out of happiness… 

**MUWAHAHAHA!!!!! WHO CAN IT BE I WONDER???? I already know, BUT YOU DON'T! hahaha!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: NOPE. NOT YET.

Last time…….

'what is going on here?' a stong voice said behind them all. They turned to see the person who it belonged to, and heather nearly fainted out of happiness…

**it begins… again!!!!!!!!!**

' OMG FLUFFY!!! I MISSED YOU, AND YOUR KAWAII TAIL!' Heather said, running and glomping him.

' What are you doing to this sesshomaru?' he asked, his expression like always, but a tiny flinch in his eyebrow as she pushed him onto the floor, still cuddling him.

Kurt! There you a-' Polly was cut off by cap'n jack glomping her. 

'let's see how you like it! KAPLAWWW!!!' He shouted, followed by an insane laugh.

'OMG jack's been on the acid again! Who gave him sugar???'Heather asked, pointing a finger at all of them and sending them such an evil glare that it would make the dead scream like a blonde then die again. They all shut up, stood straight and pointed to wheels.

'heeey…' he said, looking at them all annoyed.

' THAT'S IT WHEELS! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR EXCUSES! YOU HAVE TO GO NOW!' heather shouted.

'but, I haven't said anything' he said.

'DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME MISTER! DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK IN THE CUPBOARD???' she shouted, pointing at a door that appeared from nowhere. He screamed again and took off, going 0.3 miles per hour while all the others just watched him. Heather at this moment in time was shaking with rage, then a bar of chocolate came from nowhere.

'OMG FOOD!' Alice Polly and heather shouted at the same time.they ran towards it then it disappeared.

'woah… that was freaky' kagome said.

'I know… I've never seen anyone so hungry before' he said, mouth hanging open at the 3 girls crying.

' He was my best friend!!!' Polly cried, running up to Kurt to comfort her.

Who could be so mean???' heather said, pulling fluffy into another glomp as she stroked his tail. His eyes widened in shock as she sniggered an evil chuckle as she stuck chewing gum on it, unknown to him. Alice ran upto toad and dragged him off somewhere, a door appearing that looked like one out of the Moulin rouge.

'Where you going Alice? The parody isn't over yet!' heather said, looking at her, hurt.

' Don't worry. Me n froggy here are going to have some fun' she said, wiggling her eyebrows up and down, winking and dragging the screaming toad into the door. The door clicked open again and a little sign was hung on the door saying, "occupied".

'EWWWW! Evil thoughts!' heather and polly said in unison, pretending to be sick. Suddenly, they heard a weird kindof slutty laugh followed by the clanking of heels. They looked up and saw none other than…

**MUWAHAHAHA!!!! I love this parody. Who do you think it is NOW?? I know, but I aint telling! Hehehe I'll give you a clue, she goes to our school**.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: nope. stop askin. or mr.shnookums will come and devour your souls.**

Suddenly, they heard a weird kindof slutty laugh followed by the clanking of heels. They looked up and saw none other than…

'Paris…Hilton?' The jackal said, coming up from nowhere and scaring the bee Jesus out of everybody.

'Right that's it, I'm goin' to get Alice!' heather said getting cross.

She walked over to the **occupied **door; heather heard sluttish giggling once more and opened the door.

'Right that's- she was interrupted by the sheer amazement of the lack of sex going on. She closed the door behind her. She found (instead of seeing hot raunchy sex) toad and Alice watching thirteen ghosts and eating breakfast cereal out of the packet on a sexy/kinky bed. Toad was cowering behind Alice and rocking back and forth whilst Alice was giggling every time some one got hurt/tortured/killed/maimed/cut up/decapitated/humiliated/eaten by rabid wolves. Don't ask, for your own sanity.

Heather squealed like a little schoolgirl and hopped onto the bed next to Alice, digging a hand into the chocolate cereal packet.

'What's up with the llama?' Asked heather looking back at Toad.

'Dun no,'Alice shrugged,' I thought he'd enjoy watching people perish.' She said. Suddenly they heard a click of someone's fingers (well, it wouldn't be their ears. Though that would be cool!). all of the room evaporated and the 3 people…well, what about toad… anyway, they fell to the ground and looked menacingly at Paris Hilton, who was stood their, chatting up Kurt with Polly looming over her evilly.

'I was watch in' that fool!' toad said disgusted. Heather and Alice turned to look at him with a WTF look on their faces.

'You barely watched it' Alice said, forgetting her love for him.

'I was listening to it!'

'Why were you rocking back and forward?' heather asked, her eyebrow rising in curiosity.

' That's what I do when I'm having fun!' he shouted.

'Riiiiiiiight… anyway, WTF is Paris Hilton doing here again?? ' Heather shouted, when she heard a familiar voice.

' OMG HEATHER!!! WTF IS PARIS HILTON DOING HERE??? I THOUGHT SHE DIED!!!!' Heather turned round and thought that there were too many sudden appearances going on here.

**WHO COULD it BE I WONDER???? Me n Alice know, but you don't!!! MUWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: oh jesus not this question again... look, i already told you, i own it completely! lol not really. jokin. sadly...**

' OMG HEATHER!!! WTF IS PARIS HILTON DOING HERE??? I THOUGHT SHE DIED!!!!' . heather turned round and thought that there were too many sudden appearances going on here.

'O…m…g? Clare? What are you doing here?' heather asked, a curious look on her face.

' You tell me! I was just minding my own business, talking to tom, when all of a sudden I was here, and… OMGWTF IS THAT???' Clare screamed, looking at wheels. Heather, Alice and Polly looked at him and scowled. He squirmed in his seat as he looked at the 3 mega-death glares being thrown his way.

'HOW could YOU WHEELS????' heather shouted, going over to inuyasha, who was in the process of being glared at by fluffy.

'What??? I didn't do anything!' he said. Polly ran over at him and hit him round the back of the head with a sponge … filled with ROCKS that is! Meanwhile… Alice was scowling at Paris Hilton, who was currently insulting all Goths. Heather was looking at inuyasha and sesshomaru scowling at each other and looked at kagome, who had the same kind of expression on her face.

'What I wouldn't give for some music right now…' heather muttered under her breath before returning to the others. Suddenly (and I mean suddenly. It's like, someone asked the ninja what pod casting was and he was like, pod casting is better than tele! We are like, apple pie and whales. If you're a whale and you've only ever eaten shrimp, and then somebody gives you apple pie, you're like wow! This is way better than shrimp! And if they found out there was a whole factory making apple pie, all the whales line up outside it, and they feed them apple pie. That is pod casting. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes…) my chemical romance dropped down from nowhere and landed on Paris Hilton, crushing her little anorexic body to dust (which all of them were happy about. Cept maybe wheels. But he doesn't count). Polly Alice and heather stopped whatever the hell they were doing and squealed in delight, glomping them. Mostly Gerard way though. 

' Omgthishasbeenoneofthebestdaysofmylife!!!' heather shouted, placing butterfly kisses on him.

'I love you Gerard!' a feminim voice called out. The all looked and saw none other than … wheels. 

'Gross' Gerard said, looking like he was gunna be sick. Once they had _finally_ managed to pry heather of him, alice started talking about what was happening.

' So, as you all know, we can make people come into the 5th dimension. Our pick this week started with inuyasha and kagome, followed by toad, wheels, Billy Mandy and grim, FLUFFY-SAMA, Kurt, cap'n jack, and a few others. Well, anyway, we like bringing them in here so we can have fun. So, let the games, COMMENCE!' she said dramatically. ' first round is…'

**muwahahaha!!!!! Now its time for you, the public, to have a suggestion about what they get to do! have fun!**


	6. Chapter 6

Well, anyway, we like bringing them in here so we can have fun. So, let the games, COMMENCE!' she said dramatically. ' first round is…'

X!X

' Inuyasha vs. Wheels!' heather shouted. Suddenly they were in an arena like in final fantasy X blitz ball. Ramnsteins song went off and they was a giant crowd of fangirls, fanboys and random celebrities. 

'a fight to the death! Inuyasha, pick your weapon' polly said, and suddenly there was a futuristic screen with all these weird killing weapons that could cut through steel and aluminium and even … marshmallows.

'ummmmmm … I'll stick with tetsaig…hey! Where'd it go?!' he asked, turning around frantically to find it. Heather came up side by side with polly and held it out to him.

' looking for something? I'm sorry, but I really really REALLY want it. For now. So choose a weapon already!' she said, an evil smirk appearing.


End file.
